


Tin Heart

by farbsturz



Series: Tin Heart [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, android!au, android!damian, mechanic!jonathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbsturz/pseuds/farbsturz
Summary: A human like thing was laying on top of the garbage, wires and screws peeking out of its skin. It was wearing simple white clothes and dull eyes were staring into nothingness. On its neck were numbers along initials engraved and it took Jonathan a few moments to understand what he had just found - a humanoid robot like nothing he had ever seen before.Whoever had built this one was a master among masters.





	Tin Heart

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, a satisfied and proud smile lingered on the boy’s lips as he stared down at the functioning toy currently walking around on his table. He quickly pushed the bolts and screwdrivers out of the way to allow the small robot to continue its path. Glasses were placed on an unorganized shelf and Jon picked his accomplishment up, turning it off before running out of his garage and into the bright sun. The brilliant light was blinding him for a second or two but didn’t stop him from jumping onto his motorbike, riding down the streets towards his destination. His white shirt was stained in sweat and oil, his gloves used and old. Heavy boots saved his poor toes from falling hammers and sea blue eyes were hidden behind the helmet. 

 

The cheerful laughter welcomed him once he arrived at the orphanage and with a wide grin still decorating his freckled face, the young mechanic made his way inside only to be greeted by women and children alike. Hair was ruffled, chitchat exchanged but Jonathan Kent had a destination to reach. Many rooms were passed until he came to a final stop, taking a deep breath before knocking on the ebony door. Opening it slowly, Jon’s expression turned soft and he entered the boring white and sterile room. 

 

“Hello there, Colin.” 

 

A pale boy with carrot red hair looked up from the book he was reading, tired blue brightening the second they recognized the person. Jon’s eyes widened as he saw his best friend trying to sit up and he was at the other’s side within a second, gently helping him and readjusting the pillows. Even though Colin lightly hit his arm in protest he still accepted the help and Jon was grateful for that. 

 

“Haven’t seen you in a while, J.K. I thought you fell on your head in that dark garage of yours.”

 

The two teenagers exchanged a chuckle which was way too soon interrupted by the redhead’s coughing and all the cheerfulness left Jon’s face as he began to draw soothing circles on his friend’s back. He looked around for a topic to talk about, anything at all, and his eyes fell on the cut apple pieces resting on the table. 

 

“I guess I’m not your first visitor today?”

 

Colin shook his head as best as he could, taking a deep breath as he began to fiddle around with the tubes leading to his nose. 

 

“Maya showed up earlier. Brought some apples saying I was gaining weight just laying around on my lazy butt all day. She talked way more with nurse Kathy than with me but seeing her laugh was a nice change. You all are too serious for your own good.”

 

Jon simply squeezed Colin’s shoulder in silent apology. He and Maya really tried their best to keep up their good moods but since Colin had been in that gas accident he hadn’t been able to live alone anymore. The nerve toxin had affected his body and no matter how much the doctors had tried, the lasting harm was too bad. 

 

Trying to distract the two of them from the cruel reality, Jonathan pulled out the small toy and offered it to Colin. A genuine smile finally appeared on these dry and broken lips and Jon had to stop himself from crying right there. 

 

_ Be strong. You can’t rely on him being the strong one for the two of you.  _

 

“Is that… Did you seriously… I thought doctor Tin was broken for good! How the hell did you manage to repair him that well?” 

 

The excitement and life in Colin’s eyes reminded the mechanic of their childhood and the embarrassing games they had played. Doctor Tin had been Colin’s only memory of his parents and when it had been driven over by a car a world had crushed for his friend. Finding new parts for such an old version had been a pain but seeing the other’s happiness was enough reward for Jon. He had done the right thing. 

 

“What can I say, I’m the best.”

 

They both laughed and Colin squeezed Jon’s arm. 

 

“Thank you, man…”

 

“Anything for you, friend.”

 

* * *

 

Jonathan hadn’t even noticed the hours passing by so when a nurse finally asked him to leave, reality began to crush down again. He promised Colin to come back soon and as he exited the orphanage, the street lights were already turned on and the sun off. He walked towards his motorbike and looked back at the building he had just exited, a heavy weight returning to his heart. As a mechanic Jon could fix almost everything. And yet his friend’s body was broken right in front of his eyes and all his knowledge wasn’t worth anything. 

 

Closing his eyes for a minute or two, Jonathan began to smile softly. Colin would fight him because of these dark thoughts and he knew better than to be sad. He was supposed to be the optimistic one in their trio and who was he to disappoint his friends? As he reached for his helmet, a sudden noise pulled him out of his thoughts and confused blue squinted into the alley next to the orphanage. 

 

The darkness was making it harder to see but Jon’s eyes widened when he recognized a human shape. Without thinking he ran towards the alley and looked into the full dumpster. His heartbeat was hammering inside his head as he took in what he was seeing. 

 

A human like thing was laying on top of the garbage, wires and screws peeking out of its skin. It was wearing simple white clothes and dull eyes were staring into nothingness. On its neck was a number along initials engraved and it took Jonathan a few moments to understand what he had just found - a humanoid robot like nothing he had ever seen before. 

 

Whoever had built this one was a master among masters.

 

Androids were a normal thing nowadays and many rich people used them as servants or let them work in their warehouses. However, this one looked perfectly human if it wasn’t for the damaged parts and seeing it laying in the presence of banana peels was an insult in itself. 

 

Putting his working gloves back on, Jonathan grunted as he began to pull the robot out of the trash. He would be a fool if he were to leave it right here and if its owner didn’t want it anymore, Jonathan would gladly take it home. 

 

The idea of dragging it towards its bike sounded easier than done and once he had reached his vehicle, the mechanic was out of breath. 

 

“If anyone has to work out it’s me and not Colin.” the boy mumbled to himself and laid the robot over the bike. Under the light of the street lamp Jon was able to take more features in. 

 

That android had slightly darker skin and short black hair which matched the dull green eyes nicely. Jonathan would even go as far as describing it as quite handsome and a confusing anger filled him just thinking about somebody throwing such an artwork away. 

 

Pushing his bike and new project home, Jonathan couldn’t stop his fingers from twitching in anticipation. 

 

“Don’t worry, I will take care of you. I already fixed a little robot so how hard could you be, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This AU was inspired by [desolationofzara](http://desolationofzara.tumblr.com/) and her message "damian.exe stopped working"
> 
> My tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Beta reader was as always my best friend [mildlycuriousdragon](http://mildlycuriousdragon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
